


Wish List

by ching0916



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Aging, Eventual Smut, M/M, Road Trips
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ching0916/pseuds/ching0916
Summary: Neil/Ives (前後有意義）「我從來沒想過自己會活到這個歲數。」尼爾說。
Relationships: Ives/Neil (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 私設很多，OOC

01.

「我從來沒想過自己會活到這個歲數。」老人說。正在為他準備餐點的女孩聞言，抬起臉。她看來不過二十出頭歲，一頭柔亮的金髮綁成了馬尾，在頸後晃晃悠悠。她朝老人微微一笑，道：「你並不老，艾佛斯。你才六十四歲。」

「老得可以待在療養院了。」艾佛斯咕噥道。

「不，艾佛斯。」女孩將塑膠刀叉放到艾佛斯面前，再端來一盤雞胸排，一旁的小碗中放了坨冷得發硬的馬鈴薯泥，重複道：「你不老。」

艾佛斯拿起叉子，戳了下那坨薯泥，厭惡地皺起臉，「這群廚師的廚藝真的很糟。」女孩面上仍帶著笑，聳了下肩膀。她的個子並不高，恰恰站在燈光之下，一雙藍眼睛亮得出奇。「我會記得跟廚師們反應的。」她說，又捧來一杯熱水，「但你得答應我，今天至少把一半的食物吃完。」

艾佛斯翻了個白眼，「別把我說得像是個得了厭食症的小姑娘。」

女孩咯咯笑了起來，「你當然不是小姑娘。」她緩下笑聲，定定地盯著艾佛斯，「但你太瘦了，這對你的身體不好。」

艾佛斯撇了撇嘴。他吃了口薯泥，沾了些細碎的薯塊在銀白的鬍子上，揚起眉毛，「看，我吃了。滿意了嗎？」

女孩沒被他挑釁似的行為惹惱，反倒柔聲道：「你做得很好。相信我，你會好起來的，艾佛斯。」

艾佛斯嗤笑一聲，正要回嘴，就聽見一道聲音插了進來：「艾佛斯，你又在欺負安娜了？」他循聲抬眸，惠勒就抱著雙臂，站在門邊。天能組織曾經的女隊長做褲裝打扮，身形精瘦，以往深色的髮如今花白一片，優雅地綰起，只餘下一綹髮絲落在頰側，掩不去她皮膚上的細紋。她瞅著艾佛斯，眼神活像在瞧一個鬧脾氣的孩子，道：「你別為難她，艾佛斯。照顧你是她的工作。」

「我可以離開這裡，這樣她就有更容易照顧的病人了。」艾佛斯說。

惠勒橫了他一眼，「那是不可能的事，艾佛斯。」

艾佛斯抬高音量：「該死，惠勒。要不是你強行把我送到這鬼地方，我怎麼會需要被一個小得可以當我女兒的小姑娘給——」

「你的腳，艾佛斯。」惠勒的語氣平淡，「你需要休養。」

「我的腳沒事。」

惠勒笑了一聲。艾佛斯可不喜歡她現下的表情，如若再早些年，只怕他們倆早已經纏打在一起。「如果你能自己走到門口，艾佛斯，」惠勒說得很慢，一字一句清晰無比，「我就讓你出院。」

艾佛斯抿起唇，沈默不語。過了片刻，他忽然將塑膠叉子狠狠地插進雞胸排裡，力道之大，險些掀翻盤子。安娜見狀，驚呼一聲，道：「艾佛斯，別這樣！你可能會傷到自己！」

「不會的。」艾佛斯道，他雖然在回答安娜，眼睛卻死瞪著惠勒，「我的腿就跟這塊肉一樣，什麼感覺都沒有。」

「哦，別這樣說自己，艾佛斯。」安娜勸道。艾佛斯沒搭理她，放開叉子，任那塊雞肉掉回盤子裡頭。惠勒迎上艾佛斯的目光，眉頭深蹙，下巴繃得死緊。這些天來，只要她前來造訪，都會露出這樣的表情。在艾佛斯的記憶中，惠勒是個挺愛笑的女孩，兩人時常湊在一塊插科打諢，胡亂開玩笑。三十年前的他絕對想像不到，總有一天他會在惠勒臉上看見如此神情。

惠勒移開視線，她將那綹髮撥至耳後，「別胡鬧了，艾佛斯。」

「我沒有胡鬧。」艾佛斯嘴硬道。

「艾佛斯，你不年輕了。」惠勒頓了一下，「我們都不年輕了。你的腳需要治療，所以別像個小孩一樣，行不行？」她走近艾佛斯，蹲了下來，和他平視，雙手擱在他的腿邊，「你不知道當我發現你那副模樣的時候，我有多害怕，艾佛斯。你是我在天能裡頭唯一的朋友，我一點都不想失去你。」

「不如說是唯一活著的朋友。」艾佛斯諷刺道。他這話一出口，就知道自己犯了大錯。惠勒瞪大眼，錯愕地回視他。「老天，惠勒，」他試圖將那抹哀傷從她眼中抹去，自己卻連話都說不利索，「抱歉，我不知道我剛剛在想什麼，我只是，哦，天啊⋯⋯我真蠢。」

惠勒站起身，撇過臉，「我想我不該繼續打擾你用餐了，艾佛斯。」

「惠勒，聽著，我很抱歉我說了那種蠢話。」

「不，你根本沒感到歉疚。」惠勒的語氣平淡，透著股疲憊。在那一刻，她蒼老得幾近陌生，艾佛斯能看見她眼角的皺紋起了褶子。「你如果真的在乎我，哪怕只有那麼一點點，你就會接受治療，而不是落到這個地步。」

「我當然在乎你。」艾佛斯說，「你也是我唯一的朋友。」

惠勒低著頭，安靜了好一陣子，才開口道：「你知道我今天為什麼要過來嗎？」她看向艾佛斯，目光沈靜，彷彿方才的失態不過是一場錯覺。「尼爾的忌日就在下個月。」

艾佛斯一怔，療養院的房間雖寬廣，卻空空蕩蕩，少有擺設，遑論日曆。他也極少觀看電視或閱覽報紙，平素總茫然地望著窗外，一望就是許久，早就和外界斷了聯結，沒了時間觀念。現下聽了惠勒的來意，才恍然明白，他已經在療養院待了將近一年。

惠勒又說：「我會去看他。」

「我也要去。」

惠勒搖了搖頭，她勾著嘴角，眼中卻毫無笑意。「等你好一些，艾佛斯。」她沒再等艾佛斯回話，轉身走出房間。站在近側的安娜瞅瞅惠勒的背影，又瞅瞅艾佛斯低垂的眉眼，一拍掌，道：「太好了，艾佛斯！」

艾佛斯正沈浸在傷了惠勒的自我厭惡之中，聽她這般語氣歡快，不由不耐，沒好氣道：「有什麼好的？」

「你有目標了。」安娜說，「你想去朋友的忌日，不是嗎？所以你得多吃些東西，才有體力外出。」

盤中的雞胸肉放了太久，泛了層油光，光看著就叫人發膩。艾佛斯費了些勁，拔出叉子，猶豫半晌，切下一塊雞肉，放進嘴裡，慢慢咀嚼。雞肉的腥臊味讓他隱隱作嘔，但他硬是嚥下了。他忽然說：「他不是朋友。」

安娜沒聽清，「什麼？」

「那傢伙不是朋友。」艾佛斯淡淡地道。他又切了塊肉。

天能組織剛成立的時候，規模極小，只有一棟大樓，下半部分的樓層專供辦公，最頂上三層樓為宿舍。那時艾佛斯剛從軍隊退伍，正盤算接下來該何去該從，就被那神秘兮兮的主角找上。主角寡言少語，擁有一雙與他年輕的相貌截然相反、過於滄桑的眼睛。他只對艾佛斯比了個手勢，又說了一個字眼：天能。

就連艾佛斯也說不清自己為何會答應主角的邀約。也許當時的他一時興起，覺得參加故作神秘的組織挺有趣；也或許他感覺到了冥冥之中，有一股力量在牽動他，領著他踏上已注定的命運。他隨主角的車來到天能總部，兩人一路無話，直到抵達目的地，主角才領著他到宿舍門前，與他道別。艾佛斯拎著包行李，剛走進房間，就險些被絆倒，好不容易站穩步子，發現一地板的書本，而在書堆中央坐著名金髮青年，分明是頗為高大的身量，硬要縮在窄小的空間，聚精會神地讀著本厚重的書。

那青年聽見艾佛斯的動靜，抬起眼睛，旋即窘迫地笑了起來，「抱歉。我沒想到這麼快就會有室友。」他放下書，笨拙地站起身，長腿跨過書堆，朝艾佛斯伸出手，「我是尼爾。」

艾佛斯回握住他的手，生硬地道：「艾佛斯。」

「我保證我今天就會把這些書整理好。」尼爾說，「我動作很快，一下子就能收拾好。」

可艾佛斯等了老半天，尼爾只騰了個地方出來讓他坐。這長手長腳的金髮青年似乎並不擅長收納，手忙腳亂了好一陣，地上的書本依舊沒有減少。艾佛斯撿起一本書，看著上頭燙金的書名，只隱約明白是關於某條物理理論的內容，咕噥道：「我沒想到這種地方會有書呆子。」

「我可不是書呆子，」尼爾反駁道，「我是物理學碩士。」

「那就是書呆子。」

「嘿！」尼爾一臉被冒犯的神情，卻笑彎了眼睛，「好吧，我承認，我挺愛讀書。」

「書呆子怎麼會來天能？」艾佛斯問。

尼爾漫不經心地聳了下肩膀，「主角找我來，我就來了。」

「天能到底是做什麼的？」

「我不知道。」尼爾說。他看著艾佛斯，反問道：「你為什麼會來？」

「我也不知道。」艾佛斯答道，他環視亂糟糟的房間，彎腰撿起書，開始幫忙整理，語帶埋怨，「至少不是為了幫你收房間。」

尼爾被他逗笑了，耙拉了下頭髮，「謝了，艾佛斯。」能夠讀懂艱深理論的年輕人微紅著臉，「我平常真的動作挺靈活，就是不大擅長收拾。」

「我看得出來。」艾佛斯說。

那就是艾佛斯和尼爾的初次見面了，平平無奇、毫無波瀾。兩人一邊閒聊，一邊整理滿地書本。金髮的年輕人比艾佛斯小上幾歲，剛獲得碩士學位，就被主角招募進天能，他打小是個循規蹈矩的優等生，生活平靜無波，現下有了如此特殊的際遇，自然興奮不已，言談間全是對未來的期許。艾佛斯雖然無法跟他共享這份心情，卻能夠理解他。當初艾佛斯頭一次加入軍隊，心中同樣既期待又忐忑，只想盡己所能地為國家付出一切。他的前半生居無定所，本以為好不容易有了個歸宿，最後還是選擇離開了部隊，正在迷茫之際，就遇上了主角，來到天能。有時他會想像自己是夏季正茂盛的白楊樹所落下的一片葉子，無緣無故就失了根，隨風飄蕩，永無歸期。

他們倆一致同意讓尼爾待在上舖，以免房間的地板再度遭殃。艾佛斯佔據了下舖，他坐在床上，赤腳踩在木頭地板上，自腳趾尖感受絲絲涼意。他倚著床頭，身下的床舖柔軟，枕頭拍鬆了，穩穩當當地支撐著他的頸脖。他聽見上方尼爾動作的窸窣聲，想來那書呆子又在讀書；他聞見尼爾身上淡淡的沐浴乳香氣，清新柑橘香中摻了點肉桂的暖意。

他忽地眼皮一重，緩緩閉上眼睛。

初入天能的頭幾天，主角沒安排任何訓練，只要求艾佛斯和尼爾適應環境。西裝筆挺的男人站在兩人的房門口，淡淡地道：「我希望你們可以先熟悉這裡。」

艾佛斯並不喜歡主角的眼神。他彷彿總在看一個遙遠的地方，尤其是面對尼爾的時候，他似在緬懷故人，目光直穿透過面前的年輕人。尼爾倒沒發現這回事，他十分崇拜主角，一見著天能的首領，就亦步亦趨地跟著，滿腔熱情地描述起他想像中的天能，甚至談起了對物理理論的新思路。主角也不嫌他煩，任由他興高采烈地比手畫腳。艾佛斯一點兒也無法明白尼爾這毫無來由的敬意，也不打算過問。對他而言，每個書呆子都有幾分古怪。

「天能到底是什麼地方？」艾佛斯曾在尼爾心滿意足地回房後問。尼爾正在換衣服，聞言動作一頓，領口卡在臉上，聲音悶在布料裡頭，含糊不清。「我說過了，艾佛斯，我不知道。」

「我以為主角會告訴你。畢竟你今天跟了他一整天。」

「不。」尼爾終於把衣服脫了下來，「他沒告訴我任何事情。」

「那你今天做了什麼事情？」

「我告訴他，我有一個很特殊的技能。」尼爾得意洋洋地道。

「什麼技能？」

「我很會開鎖。」

艾佛斯眨了眨眼，然後大笑出聲。「我也會開鎖。」他一邊笑，一邊拿起床頭櫃上的鑰匙。尼爾懶得反駁他，等他笑完了，才續道：「我不用鑰匙就能開鎖。我的手指從小就特別靈活，」金髮的青年刻意張大手掌，在艾佛斯面前揮了揮，「我是認真的。我在大學的時候甚至連圖書館的鎖都能開。」

「所以你是個會撬鎖的書呆子？」

「你講話真難聽。」尼爾想瞪他，卻忍俊不住，「我比較喜歡擁有物理碩士學位的開鎖匠這個名稱。」

「太長了。」艾佛斯嫌棄道。然後他們倆同時笑出聲音。

四天之後，惠勒加入了天能。她住在隔壁房，頭一天晚上，她披著條披肩，敲響他們的房門，嚷道：「你們兩個能不能小聲點？」那時尼爾正在模仿大學裡一名性格特別刻薄的教授，一張英俊的臉硬要做出尖嘴猴腮的模樣，逗得艾佛斯直笑。尼爾去應門的時候，仍做著那副怪樣，惠勒乍一看見他，喃喃道：「天啊，我真不敢相信我要和這樣的人當同事。」

「哪樣的人？」尼爾明知故問。

惠勒面無表情地看著他們，「小聲點。」她重複道，往自己的房間走去，嘴裡不斷嘟囔：「老天，主角到底在想什麼？」

這問題的答案直到三天後才揭曉。屆時惠勒已經和艾佛斯二人處得頗熟，她的個性嚴謹，人倒挺隨和，不僅學歷極高，也曾加入過軍隊。「你簡直就是我跟艾佛斯的混合體。」尼爾評道。惠勒微微一笑，道：「優點的混合體。」艾佛斯還想打趣，廣播就響了起來，要求所有人到大廳集合。

他們匆匆趕到一樓，那兒聚集了不少人，主角站在台階之上，過了一段時間，才慢悠悠地開口：「天能。」他比出那十指交叉的手勢，「是一個致力拯救世界的組織。」他接下來所說的話，饒是艾佛斯自認見多識廣，也認為實在荒誕離奇。他看過些關於時空旅行的節目，也曾讀過幾本科幻小說，但他不曾想像時間逆行這類事情會真正發生在自己身上。「我們做的所有任務，」主角說，「都是為了這個世界。」艾佛斯在下頭聽著他侃侃而談，頭卻開始隱隱作痛，一旁的尼爾則完全相反，臉脹得通紅，拳頭握得死緊，在克制自己別顯得過於興奮。艾佛斯瞟了尼爾一眼，頭更疼了。

「天啊，我真不敢相信。」尼爾在散會之後喋喋不休，「時間逆行，這簡直是夢想成真。」

「我真受不了書呆子。」艾佛斯埋怨道。

「如果你聽不懂，艾佛斯，我可以解釋給你聽。」尼爾說。

惠勒也興致勃勃地道：「我也能幫忙。」

「不了。」艾佛斯打了個呵欠，「我覺得我聽夠了。」

「但你真的懂了嗎？」惠勒問道。

「不管我懂不懂，」艾佛斯耐著性子，「我知道最基本的規則。發生過的事情，必然會發生。」他步伐一停，指向尼爾，「還有，你得練習槍法了。」


	2. Chapter 2

02.

尼爾頭一回對人開槍，艾佛斯就在他身旁。那是他們第一次出任務，逆行回到一個月前的紐約，試圖阻止一名黑手黨老大引爆埋在市政廳的炸彈。艾佛斯雖然在訓練中見識過倒行的飛鳥和氧氣罩，仍然不大習慣一切和真實時間相反的滋味。尼爾適應得比他要好，甚至還有餘裕說笑，但艾佛斯看得出來，他在緊張。平時老捧著書的青年一身制服，蒙著面，手中一柄槍，本應英姿勃發，卻顯得格格不入。

他們埋伏在那名黑手黨老大的據點，計畫奪取那顆炸彈。艾佛斯躲在義大利餐廳的廚房之內，滿鼻子肉醬及水煮麵條的味道，百思不得其解，為何那麼多的黑手黨喜歡選擇餐廳作為大本營。尼爾蹲在一邊，悄聲道：「看到那個爐子的火了嗎？」

「怎麼了？」

「如果你去碰它的話，會被凍傷。」

「我知道。」艾佛斯睨了眼尼爾，「你現在應該專心在任務上，而不是感嘆時間逆行的奧妙。」

「抱歉。」尼爾沒來由地道，「我只是⋯⋯」

他的話還沒說完，廚房的門就被人推開。黑手黨老大的心腹走了進來，抱著個黑布袋，袋中就裝著那顆炸彈。艾佛斯一見到那矮小的義大利人，撲了上去，本想直接制服對方，不料卻撞到了爐火，本應滾燙的熱水灑到他身上，卻讓他通體冰冷。他不過僵直一瞬，後腦就挨了一下打，只好和那義大利佬纏鬥在地，嘴裡不忘喊道：「尼爾，快把炸彈帶走！」

尼爾的反應極快，他抓起那黑布袋，扭頭就走。可他們的動靜太大，引來了更多罵罵咧咧的義大利佬，艾佛斯好不容易掙脫那心腹，在迎敵的空隙間瞧見了廚房門上有數個彈痕及斑斑血跡，心上一驚。老天，他希望這些子彈和血並不屬於他和尼爾。他這一分神，就被死死扼住喉頭，不一會兒就呼吸困難，臉脹得通紅。

他看見拿著炸彈的尼爾被其他幫派成員包圍，那瘦高的身子幾乎要被掩埋在義大利人堆裡。「尼爾！」他試著呼喚對方，卻喊不出任何聲音，缺氧讓他的腦袋暈乎，全身發軟。但這不阻止他掙扎的動作。艾佛斯從不怕死，他早在戰場上經歷了無數次的出生入死，也體驗過失去同伴的滋味。但尼爾不同。他只是個傻兮兮的書呆子，不該死在一間油膩膩的義大利餐廳裡面。艾佛斯肘上使勁，打著了身後人的鼻樑，瞬間又能夠呼吸。他大口喘氣，站起身，「尼爾！」他慌慌張張地往尼爾的所在奔去，忽地聽見一聲槍響。

他周身一冷。

然後他見到尼爾，那老帶著笑的尼爾一邊往後退，一邊用槍指著那群幫派成員。他受了些皮肉傷，眼周瘀青，可這都不是最令艾佛斯害怕的地方。

尼爾的臉上沾了血。他困獸似地負隅頑抗，對面前任何活物都扣下扳機。艾佛斯傻楞楞地看著他，門上的彈孔一一消失，門板恢復如新。待子彈用盡，廚房中除了尼爾和艾佛斯之外無人站著，餘下的黑手黨成員非死即傷。血淌了一地，濡濕了他們腳上軍靴的鞋帶。

尼爾的眼神狂亂，他抱著那把槍，喘著氣，忽然又燙手一般地將槍扔到地上。「老天，我做了什麼？」他喃喃道，「天啊，他們都死了。」

「你做得沒錯。」艾佛斯說，撿起那包炸彈，「我們該趕快走了。」

他們順利離開餐廳，坐上回程的車。尼爾拿下氧氣罩，面色蒼白，額上汗涔涔地濕了一片。他的呼吸急促得厲害，似乎下一刻他就會因為換氣過度而昏厥。艾佛斯安置好那顆炸彈，坐到他身邊，「嘿。」

尼爾過了會兒才回話：「嘿。」他怔然地看著自己的雙手，手指尖猶存著血跡。「我殺人了。」他不敢置信地耳語道，抬起頭來，手在發顫，「我殺了人，艾佛斯。」

艾佛斯記得自己頭一次殺人的滋味。他在戰場上早已見慣了血肉橫飛的畫面，可這並不代表他不害怕殺人。他奪走的第一條命屬於一名年輕的孩子，至多不超過十八歲。那孩子一身便裝，槍口直對著艾佛斯。當時的艾佛斯也處於相仿的年紀，還不及細想，身體就做出了反應。他擒拿住敵人，只一下，就扭斷了那細瘦的頸脖，一切發生得極快，先前仍鮮活的生命在瞬間就失去了未來。艾佛斯站在屍體旁，兀自發愣，忽然發現那孩子的口袋裡有一張照片。他抖著手，拿出那張照片，畫面中的女孩笑容可掬，露出一口白牙，一顆用麥克筆匆匆畫上的愛心就落在她頰側。

艾佛斯的隊友們在催促他趕緊上路。他把那張照片放回男孩身上，由著那年輕、毫無生氣的軀體緩緩被沼澤吞沒。

艾佛斯是個好士兵。他的身手矯健，懂得如何在最短的時間內奪走一條性命。但他並不享受這個過程。他蹲在尼爾面前，望進那雙沒有焦距的藍眼睛，「尼爾，」他輕聲喚道，「尼爾，看著我。」

尼爾靜靜地回視他。

艾佛斯深吸一口氣，「我不會說你做了件對的事情，但你沒有錯。你只是做了該做的事情。」他捧住那張尼爾的臉，感受到掌下不停的震顫。上帝啊，他想，這孩子只是個剛畢業的物理碩士，年輕得令人心碎。

艾佛斯看著那雙藍眼睛，他能聞見尼爾身上的肉桂香氣和血腥味。「你做得很好，尼爾。」他說，然後緩緩傾身向前，緊緊地抱住金髮青年。

尼爾過了段時間才做出反應。他單手回抱艾佛斯，將近哽咽，但他硬是忍住了，「我殺了人。」他又說了一次。

「我知道。」

「我的手上有血。」

「我知道。」

「我是個殺人兇手。」

「不，你不是。」艾佛斯加大了力道，緊抱著尼爾，企圖在他身上聞到更多那柑橘中挟著肉桂的香氣，卻只嗅見血腥氣。「你完成了一個任務，拯救了世界。」

尼爾忽然笑了起來。和他往常的爽朗不同，他的笑聲癲狂。艾佛斯知道，眼前金髮青年的世界正在逐漸崩解，直到他接受事實，重新構築出另一個現實。可他們沒那麼多時間。第二個任務不久之後就會派發下來，而尼爾必須在場。畢竟，他是天能組織裡技術最好的開鎖匠。

艾佛斯將尼爾的耳朵壓到自己的左胸前。尼爾掙扎了下，放軟身子。

艾佛斯問：「你聽見了什麼？」

尼爾沈默半晌，答道：「心跳聲。」

「沒錯，那是我的心跳聲。」艾佛斯說，「如果沒有你，現在它早就停了。」

尼爾的手指動了一下。

「你救了所有人，尼爾。」艾佛斯放軟了語調，「你救了我。」

尼爾閉上眼睛。那股血腥氣越發濃厚，但艾佛斯沒有推開他。他們擁著彼此，離得那樣近，抱得那樣緊，就像兩名旅人在長途跋涉之後終於抵達了終點，精疲力盡地擁抱在一塊。他們甚至沒發現車子停了下來，車門被人一把拉開，「嘿，你們兩個還好——」惠勒猛地一頓，「呃，我是不是打擾了什麼？」

尼爾聞聲睜開眼，坐起身，「沒有，只是我不大舒服。」他看向惠勒身後，眼睛突地一亮，「主角先生！」

「叫我主角就好。」天能組織的領袖淡淡地道，「任務進行得如何？」

尼爾先前那沮喪的模樣一掃而空，咧開嘴笑，答道：「非常順利。」

「很好。」主角罕有地露出一抹微笑，「你做得很好，尼爾。」他又朝艾佛斯點了下頭，「你也是，艾佛斯。」

艾佛斯一聲不吭，只頷首示意。

「你們受傷了。」惠勒插口道，「尼爾，你再不趕快包紮傷口，你唯一的優點就要沒了。」

「什麼優點？」尼爾一臉莫名。

「你的臉。」惠勒一本正經地道。艾佛斯這才記起尼爾在進行任務時挨了一拳，現下一看，金髮青年面上的瘀青越發地黑。尼爾抹了把臉，隨即疼得瑟縮一下，「我差點忘了。」

「還有你，艾佛斯。你的脖子腫起來了。」

艾佛斯沒像尼爾一般碰觸自己的傷口。他只耙拉了下頭髮，看向正和主角低聲交談的尼爾，「小傷而已。」惠勒站在他身旁，突然用力拍了下他的肩膀，恰巧打在傷處，惹得他悶哼一聲，瞪向體型纖細的女孩，「你突然打我做什麼？」

惠勒的神情嚴肅，「辛苦你了。」

艾佛斯不明所以，問道：「什麼？」

「照顧尼爾。」惠勒說。

艾佛斯聳了聳肩。在玻璃板的另一頭，尼爾和主角已經穿過了旋轉門，他不知說了什麼傻話，惹得主角又是一笑。艾佛斯看著那漸行漸遠的金色背影，胸口微微發緊。他蠻不在乎地道：「這沒什麼。」

一個月後，他們進行了第二個任務。這回尼爾的表現穩當許多，他拿槍的手不再顫抖，他甚至不怕沾上滿掌的血。他仍然受了些皮肉傷，可卻不像之前那般驚慌失措。那指尖染血、兩眼失神的尼爾只出現過那麼一回，仿若艾佛斯的一場幻覺。但他知道，尼爾時常夜不成寐，點盞小夜燈，對著本書就是一整夜。尼爾顧及下舖的艾佛斯，動作放得很輕，小心翼翼地翻頁，唯恐發出聲音驚動了好友，殊不知艾佛斯同樣醒著，睜著眼，在看上鋪那幽微的光。

哪怕多年過去，艾佛斯依然會夢見那帶著相片的少年。他總站在岸邊，望著那本處於輕狂年華的孩子被沼澤淹沒，從此了無生氣。有那麼一次，艾佛斯如往常一般，默默地看著那少年逐漸下沉，一道金光乍然落下，照亮了整潭沼澤，染金了那頭烏黑的髮。待艾佛斯定睛一瞧，卻看見尼爾的臉。

沉下深沼的人並非當初的少年，而是笑容特別燦爛的尼爾。艾佛斯一驚，伸長了手，試圖捉住尼爾，無奈沼澤太寬，他碰不著對方。他乾脆牙一咬，跳下沼澤，潭水卻又太深，生滿了纏人的水草，遮住了視線。他憋著一口氣，遍尋不著尼爾，心急如焚，直到空氣不足，險些窒息，才攀上岸，氣喘吁吁，鼻間盈滿了土腥味。他倒在泥濘之中，突地悲從中來，一陣鼻酸，卻流不出一滴眼淚。

每當他做這個夢，他總在夜裡猛地驚醒，茫茫然地環顧四周，確認自己仍在宿舍內，牆上掛著尼爾寫滿算式的白板。房間的木製地板依舊無法倖免，疊起了書堆。這時他會抬起頭，確認尼爾仍待在上鋪。有那麼一回，尼爾點著夜燈，他便出聲喚道：「尼爾？」

尼爾自床沿探出頭來，一頭亂糟糟的金髮落在眼前，背著光，瞧不見表情。「怎麼了，艾佛斯？」

艾佛斯的喉頭發緊，「你怎麼還不睡？」

「我在看書。」尼爾道，「你做惡夢了？」

艾佛斯反問道：「你在看什麼書？」

尼爾笑了起來，「物理學的東西，你不會感興趣的。」

「說來聽聽。」艾佛斯說。

「你連時間逆行的原理都不想懂，還想學其他理論？」

艾佛斯粗聲粗氣地道：「這是兩碼子事。」

然後尼爾依言開始解釋起物理原理。他咬字清晰，話中含著笑意，偶爾停下來，問上一句：「你懂了嗎，艾佛斯？」艾佛斯會胡亂應上一聲，可實際上他根本沒聽進任何內容。他只躺在床上，聽著尼爾輕緩的聲音，望著夜燈昏黃的光。

這才是他所熟悉的尼爾。那個坐在書堆中央、神情專注的金髮青年，那個談起物理就喋喋不休的書呆子，那個對自己的開鎖技能得意洋洋的物理學碩士。他聞到尼爾身上的柑橘香氣，還有那一絲若有似無的肉桂味道。他又喚了一次：「尼爾。」

尼爾話聲一頓，「怎麼了？」

艾佛斯過了好半晌才開口：「你下次出任務小心點，上次你差點對我開槍。」

尼爾笑出聲，「抱歉，艾佛斯。我會注意的。」

「小心點。」艾佛斯重複道，「這個世界就指望我們了。」


	3. Chapter 3

03\. 

直到休假之前，艾佛斯總共參與了十二次任務，其中尼爾和他共同行動了七回，其餘皆和惠勒搭檔。惠勒行事果斷，雖體型嬌小，身手卻俐落非常，艾佛斯和她之間默契十足，兩人一塊出任務的時候效率極高，自然生出了些惺惺相惜的情誼。當初那個裹著披肩前來敲門的惠勒已全然消失無蹤，如今她時常在閒暇之餘和艾佛斯一起開些無傷大雅的玩笑。她尤其喜歡戲弄尼爾，看那金髮青年脹紅了臉，支支吾吾，卻想不出話反駁。

「我真不敢相信你沒有規劃假期。」惠勒道。他們三人正排在等餐的隊伍裡，今天的晚餐是放了太多香料的肉丸，整間餐廳瀰漫著股過重的迷迭香氣味，「哪門子的傢伙會為長達兩個月的假期計畫讀書清單？」

「某個書呆子。」艾佛斯搭腔道。

尼爾搔了下鼻頭，「我累積了很多書沒讀。」

「你平常讀夠多書了。」惠勒往前走了一步，領了餐盤，嫌惡地看著盤中的肉丸子，「我真等不及放假。終於可以吃些正常的東西了。」他們就近坐到一張圓桌旁，惠勒叉起一顆肉丸，卻遲遲不放進口中。她轉向艾佛斯，「你的假期打算要做什麼？」

艾佛斯嚼著肉丸，「呃，」他吞下食物，語帶遲疑，「待在家裡休息，什麼都不做？」

「老天。」惠勒翻了個白眼，「你們兩個真是我見過最無趣的傢伙。我為什麼會跟你們湊在一起？」

「你說是因為我的臉。」尼爾悶聲道。

「你也對我說過一樣的話。」艾佛斯接口道。

「哦，沒錯。」惠勒撐著臉，語氣平板，「你們唯一的優點。」

然後他們三人互相覷了彼此幾眼，都笑了起來。

放假的前一晚，艾佛斯坐在床上，看著尼爾笨手笨腳地收拾行李。尼爾嘴裡念念有詞，兀自猶豫該帶哪幾本書。他察覺到艾佛斯的目光，回過頭來，問道：「艾佛斯，你不用整理行李嗎？」

「我的東西不多。」艾佛斯道，「明天一早再弄就行。」

「你好像不大期待放假。」

艾佛斯聳了下肩膀，「我回去也沒事情可以做。」他記起自己的公寓中那堵油漆斑駁的白牆，「也許我會重新油漆整間房子，然後喝些啤酒，一直醉到兩個月過去。」

「聽來真頹廢。」尼爾評論道。

「總比你的好，書呆子。」

「不，我的絕對比你好。」

「我可不這麼認為。」艾佛斯回嘴道。隔壁房間忽然傳來惠勒罵罵咧咧的聲音，她的行李箱太小，裝不下所有東西。他又道：「我沒想到惠勒打算到雨林探險。」

「我也沒想到。我以為她會去歐洲旅行。」尼爾斟酌著字句，「就是⋯⋯你知道的，舒服點的假期。」

「我懂你的意思。」艾佛斯說，「看來她更喜歡刺激的生活。」他傾過身子，隨手一指尼爾手上厚重的書本，「你確定要帶這麼多書回去？」

尼爾頷首，道：「我還沒讀完這本書。」他的指尖輕撫皮封面上燙金的字體，嘴角微勾，「你也還沒讀完。」

「我？」

「我那一晚唸給你聽的就是這本書。」尼爾說。 

艾佛斯怔愣地盯著他。金髮青年的眼睛藍如豔陽之下波光粼粼的湖，溫柔得彷彿一眨眼，就會漾出幾滴清澈的水珠。這座湖和艾佛斯夢中的沼澤大相徑庭，那潭沼一片漆黑，深不見底，只稍踏進一步，便會生生溺斃其中。艾佛斯未經思考，突然脫口道：「嘿，要不要一起去旅行？」

「旅行？」

「沒錯。」艾佛斯的語速飛快，心跳猛地加速，直讓他胸口發疼。「任何——任何地方都行。你先別回答我。」他結巴起來，「聽著，我知道這提議很突然，但我是認真的。我們這陣子都忙著訓練跟出任務，根本沒機會放鬆，而現在我沒有任何計劃，你也只有一張讀書清單，所以⋯⋯也許我們可以去某個地方晃晃？」

尼爾聞言，咧開嘴，道：「艾佛斯，這⋯⋯」

艾佛斯插話道：「你可以帶上你那些書。」

尼爾搖著頭，嘴巴咧得更開，「不，艾佛斯，」

「你要帶多少本書都可以，我負責開車。」艾佛斯又說。

尼爾這下大笑起來，「別這麼緊張，艾佛斯。我沒有要拒絕你的意思。」

「我還能幫你準備一個書箱⋯⋯」艾佛斯還在說話，聽見尼爾的回答，頓時閉上嘴，不敢置信地看向對方。「你說什麼？」

「我說好，艾佛斯。」尼爾笑吟吟地道，「我們一起去旅行。」

艾佛斯看著那張笑臉，心跳如鼓，面上發熱。「好，」他低下頭，手在微微發顫，「就這麼說定了。」他過了好一陣子，待熱意褪去，又仰起臉，「我們要去哪裡？」

「我們要去哪裡？」尼爾問道。

這個問題打從艾佛斯踩下油門的那一刻就一路糾纏他們，至今過了三天，依舊沒有答案。車內正播著搖滾樂，節奏極快的鼓聲和著歌手的嘶吼，艾佛斯必須抬高音量才能壓過音樂：「我不知道！」

他們正開在一條不知通向何方的公路上，右側懸崖峭壁，左側一片大海。時值八月，碧空如洗，烈日炎炎，映得海面晶亮，幾分刺目。尼爾側過頭，望著窗外的景緻。艾佛斯睨了他一眼，這人的五官生得稜角分明，顎骨銳利方正，偏生長了雙溫和的眼睛，硬生生柔化了整張臉。

「也許我們該列個清單。」尼爾忽然開口。

艾佛斯在搖滾樂中聽不清他的句子，「你說什麼？」

「我說，」尼爾扯著喉嚨道，「我們該列個清單。」

「什麼清單？」

「把我們想做的事情列下來，然後在這趟旅程中完成。」尼爾伸長手，扭了下廣播按鈕，搖滾樂戛然而止，「比如說，頭一件事情就是在我們喉嚨啞掉之前把音樂關掉。」

「我挺喜歡剛剛那首歌。」艾佛斯咕噥道。

「我們有更要緊的事情要做。」尼爾從背包中翻出紙筆，「告訴我，艾佛斯，你有沒有什麼想做的事情？」

艾佛斯絞盡腦汁，思量片刻，「我想找間酒吧喝啤酒。」

尼爾沒有對他的回答作出任何評論，在紙上記下了，又問道：「還有嗎？」

艾佛斯單手握著方向盤，想了會兒，「沒了。你呢？」

尼爾抽出一張紙條，上頭整整齊齊地依照首字母列了許多書名，「這就是我想做的事。」

「哦，天啊，」艾佛斯呻吟一聲，「你真是個書呆子。」

尼爾微微一笑，「後悔自己邀請了一個書呆子做旅伴了？」

「不，」艾佛斯扭開廣播，調高音量，任由搖滾樂重新流瀉而出，淹沒了方才的寂靜。嘈雜的樂曲震耳欲聾。「我後悔沒把剛剛那首歌聽完。」

那天晚上，他們隨意找了間汽車旅館休息，一名年輕的黑髮女人坐在櫃檯後，叼著根菸，在解填字遊戲。她聽見他們的腳步聲也不抬頭，只隨口報價：「單人房三十塊，雙人房四十五塊錢。」她蹙起眉頭，劃掉了自己原本寫的答案，力道之大，紙張發皺，「現在已經沒有單人房了。」

艾佛斯跟尼爾對視一眼。尼爾說：「雙人房就行。」他掏出鈔票，放到櫃台上。女人這才放下鉛筆，摸索出一把鑰匙，「十號房。」她漫不經心地抬頭瞧了眼兩人，警告道：「別在房裡做任何違法的事情。或至少別留下痕跡。我可不想惹上麻煩。」

這下尼爾和艾佛斯倒是真的摸不著頭緒了。他們剛進房間，艾佛斯就道：「她以為我們會做什麼？」尼爾站到鏡子前，摸著下巴上頭的鬍荏。兩人這幾日都在車裡過夜，鮮少有機會打理儀容，衣服起皺，頭髮凌亂，又因著在車內睡不舒坦，眼下添了幾道陰影，使得面色格外蒼白。他瞧著自己的倒影，笑道：「我想她把我們當成吸毒犯了。」

「我還沒被當成毒蟲過。」艾佛斯道，他一把拉開房中的冰箱，頓時一臉失望，「見鬼的，什麼樣的旅館沒有提供啤酒？」

「至少有花生跟洋芋片。」尼爾晃著手裡的零食。

艾佛斯拿了包零食，倒到其中一張床上，伸了個懶腰，一把扯開包裝，往嘴裡塞了幾片洋芋片，含糊不清地道：「替我在那張清單上加上一條，我想喝啤酒。」

「你已經說過了。」

「不，我說的是在酒吧喝酒。但我現在想在旅館裡喝酒。」

饒是好脾氣的尼爾也被這般無賴的發言給惹得翻了個白眼。他依言寫下了，隨口問道：「還有什麼嗎？」

艾佛斯在床上打了個滾。他過去早就習慣了幕天席地的生活，無論多麽艱難的環境他都能輕鬆應付。可尼爾和他不一樣。尼爾不曾體會過在異鄉的泥地入睡的滋味，也不曾經歷過多日無法休息的長途行軍。「至少三天就得住一次旅館。」他說，「我可受不了一直睡在車裡。」

「你在車裡打鼾打得挺響。」

艾佛斯面上一燥，「那是因為睡眠姿勢不良。」

尼爾寫下了他的要求，疊好那張清單。「我明天去問問附近有什麼特別的地方。」

艾佛斯塞了滿嘴的洋芋片，邊嚼邊道：「最好是有酒吧。」

尼爾笑著搖了搖頭，拿出一本書。他坐到床上，打開床頭的夜燈，剛打開書本，一包花生就砸到他的臉上。「艾佛斯？」他瞅向好友，「你做什麼？」

「先吃點東西再看書。」艾佛斯說。他起身往門口走去，「我去外頭晃一下，看能不能找到啤酒之類的東西。」

「你現在聽起來就像重度酒精成癮。」

「也許我是。」艾佛斯懶洋洋地回道。他頭也不回，離開房間，來到櫃檯前。那黑髮女人仍在解填字遊戲，專注得甚至沒察覺到有人接近。艾佛斯倚著櫃檯，「嘿，我注意到房間裡沒有啤酒。」

「當然不會有。」女人不耐地抬起頭，她瞪著艾佛斯，「我可不想惹上麻煩。再說，每個犯酒癮的人都會自己帶酒。你有酒癮嗎，先生？」

「當然沒有。」

「真高興聽見你這麼說。」女人譏諷道，「那我相信你能撐過今晚的。」

艾佛斯在櫃檯討了沒趣，也不惱，往後退了幾步，忽然道：「發光。那題的答案是發光。」

女人沒好氣道：「先生，你在說什麼？」

「填字遊戲。你一直解不開的那一題。」艾佛斯道，「答案就是發光。」

女人半信半疑地瞧著他，把詞給寫進格子裡。「哦，」她瞪大眼，眉頭舒展，「還真的是。這一題我想了很久，就是解不出來，還真是謝謝你了，先生⋯⋯」她抬起眼睛，卻不見艾佛斯的蹤影。

隔天一早，那黑髮女人的態度明顯改善了不少，她甚至和尼爾有說有笑，拿出一張地圖，將附近所有值得探訪的地點都圈了出來。「這個小鎮，」她的重重地用紅筆畫了個叉，「是個釣魚的好地方。」她瞟了眼艾佛斯，「還有啤酒。那裡的啤酒挺有名。」

尼爾和艾佛斯對視一眼。

「你在想跟我一樣的事情嗎？」尼爾問。

艾佛斯打了個呵欠，「當然。」

到小鎮的車程不過一個小時，對艾佛斯而言卻漫長得可怕。整趟路程，尼爾不斷念叨著他昨夜讀完的那本書。這回他罕有地讀了本詩集，「威爾弗雷德・歐文。」他的眼睛發著光，「你真該讀讀他的詩，艾佛斯。他寫得可真好，我還能背給你聽：“在他的雙目之中，星辰漠然而微熹，衰老而蒼涼”——」

艾佛斯打斷他：「好了，我可沒興致聽你吟詩。」

尼爾沈默片刻，又道：「我以為你對文學會比較有興趣。」

「我哪裡看起來像喜歡文學的人？」

尼爾轉過臉，細細打量艾佛斯。他目光專注，探尋而好奇，直看得艾佛斯不自在。「是不大像。」尼爾答得緩慢，「但你可能會喜歡上文學。」

艾佛斯嗤笑一聲，「你那是哪來的自信？」

「直覺。」尼爾說，「我的直覺一向很準。」

艾佛斯不置可否地聳了下肩膀，打開廣播。尼爾眼明手快，立刻切換掉搖滾樂台，換成古典音樂。艾佛斯瞪向他，「你做什麼？」

尼爾笑得促狹，「前幾天聽你喜歡的音樂，今天輪到我了。」

「除了愛看書，你還喜歡聽古典樂？你真是個典型的書呆子。」艾佛斯故作厭棄，「我受不了書呆子。」

尼爾笑瞇起眼，在他身後，那片汪洋襯得他一雙眼睛越發清澈，像極了一潭清池。艾佛斯倏忽生出一股衝動，他想伸手觸摸那潭池水，感受冰涼水珠滑過掌心的蜿蜒涼意，體會水珠要墜不墜地掛在指尖的重量。可他什麼都沒做。他抿起嘴唇，直視前路，握緊方向盤，聽著尼爾隨那些老令他發睏的古典樂哼哼出聲。直到小鎮映入眼簾，他才長吁一口氣，道：「我真不敢相信我竟然沒睡著。」

尼爾被他逗笑了，「說不定你會喜歡上古典音樂。」

「那是不可能的事。」艾佛斯反駁道，見尼爾拿出紙，在上頭塗寫，又問：「你在寫什麼？」

尼爾寫完了才回答他，「我在寫，要在這趟旅程中讓你喜歡古典樂。」

「那替我記上一條，」艾佛斯說，「我要讓你喜歡上搖滾樂。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 威爾弗雷德・歐文 (Willfred Owen, 1893-1918)，英國詩人，以他在一次世界大戰所寫的作品而聞名。文中所節選的句子來自[I Saw His Round Mouth's Crimson]，原文為"And in his eyes/The cold stars lighting, very old and bleak,"由於找不到任何中文翻譯，所以我渣翻譯了一下 Orz


	4. Chapter 4

艾佛斯在鎮上的雜貨店買了兩打啤酒，為他結帳的是名過於興奮的青少年，染了一頭花花綠綠的髮，渾身透著股大麻氣味。「我從沒在鎮上見過你，」那少年拖著長長的調子，湊近艾佛斯，壓低聲音：「要不要來些比啤酒更刺激的東西？」

「不用了，年輕人。」艾佛斯把鈔票放到櫃台上，「那些玩意兒對我沒用。」他拎起啤酒，往門口走去。尼爾站在店外，懷中抱著兩根嶄新的釣竿，手裡拎著箱釣餌，戴著墨鏡和一頂漁夫帽，渾一副觀光客的模樣，問道：「準備好了嗎？」

艾佛斯晃了下啤酒，「當然。」

這小鎮鄰近一座森林，林中一條湍急的溪流，河床中央一顆大石，不少居民都會涉水到石頭上釣魚。他們倆的運氣挺好，這日天氣晴朗，烈日照得水光瀲灩一片，近側叢叢綠葉映在水面之上，染綠了河面。艾佛斯脫下鞋子，捲起褲管，踏進河中。水並非他預想中地那般冰冷，卻足夠清涼，讓他打了個顫。尼爾在岸邊看著他，「小心點，艾佛斯，」他說，「別跌倒了。」

艾佛斯走近石頭，一屁股坐下，朝尼爾仰起下巴，「你才別跌倒，書呆子。」尼爾這陣子受了天能的訓練，動作靈活許多，不過幾步就來到艾佛斯身邊。這石頭雖大，要擠上兩個大男人卻顯得太窄了，他們肩並著肩，大腿幾乎碰在一塊兒。艾佛斯拈了個假餌，卻怎麼都安不上釣竿。

尼爾早已開始釣魚，見他如此，不禁失笑，把自己的釣竿遞給他。「這根釣竿給你。」尼爾說，「你有沒有釣過魚？」

「當然。」艾佛斯打開一罐啤酒，放到尼爾手邊，「我只是很久沒釣了。」

「我也是。」尼爾迅速地把方才折磨艾佛斯手指的釣餌掛上釣竿，「我母親在河邊有間小木屋，我以前時常和她去那裡渡假。那屋子和河離得非常近，從後門只要走上幾步路就到。」他的語速逐漸變緩，微瞇起眼，「我們會一起釣魚，然後在河邊烤魚。」

「你跟她的感情很好？」

「她是我唯一的家人。你想看看她的照片嗎？」

「別告訴我你在皮夾裡放了一張全家福。」艾佛斯說，「那會讓你顯得更像個書呆子。」

「你知道，艾佛斯，我讓很多人失望過。」尼爾好整以暇地喝了一口啤酒，「但就只有在這件事情上，我從來沒讓你失望。」

艾佛斯呻吟一聲，「老天，你還真帶著。」

「沒錯。你想不想看？」

艾佛斯嘆了口氣，「如果我說不想看，你會怎麼做？」

尼爾雙手一攤，「我還是會把照片拿出來。」他掏出皮夾，一打開，透明的夾層放著張泛黃的照片。相中的金髮女人五官秀麗，氣質雍容，身型極高，攬著一名穿著條紋上衣的男孩。那孩子笑得眉眼彎彎，露出一邊缺了角的虎牙。「這就是我的母親。」尼爾的指頭在相片上摩娑，「我很愛她。她是我最重要的人。」

艾佛斯問道：「她知道你在天能做什麼嗎？」

「我不知道。」尼爾闔上皮夾，眉眼低垂，「她在幾年前就去世了。」

艾佛斯看慣了尼爾的笑臉，見對方現下神情黯淡，無端心生歉疚，其中挟著幾許尷尬，自覺仿若無意間撞見了他人隱私的外來者。他左思右想，乾巴巴地擠出一句：「我很遺憾。但我相信她一定會對現在的你感到驕傲。」

水聲潺潺，不絕於耳，尼爾的笑聲本應被流水掩去，艾佛斯卻聽得一清二楚。金髮青年放聲大笑，連那一抽一抽、顛動不停的釣竿也不顧了，一把攬過艾佛斯的肩膀，「老兄，你真該看看自己的臉。我從沒見過你這麼彆扭的表情。」他抹著眼睛，終於止住笑，直盯著艾佛斯，「但謝了，艾佛斯。」

艾佛斯原本不明所以，被尼爾笑了一番，脾氣正要發作，可那裝腔作勢的怒火又迅速被這輕描淡寫的一句話給完全抹消。他推開尼爾，想回嘴，卻組織不出字句，最後只道：「你的釣竿被沖走了，書呆子。」

尼爾瞬間變了臉，瞪向方才擱著釣竿的地方。「該死，」他少有地罵了句粗話，「你早就發現了？」

艾佛斯點點頭，「在你笑的時候就看見了。」

「你為什麼不告訴我？」

艾佛斯把自己的釣竿塞進尼爾手中，拿了瓶啤酒，往後一倒，半撐著身體，扯起一邊嘴角，笑得特別無賴，「交給你了，牛仔。我在旁邊喝酒就好。」

尼爾重新固定好釣竿，道：「你根本不想釣魚。」

「我可是在寶貴的假期中跑到某條不知名的河中央釣魚。」

「但你更想喝酒。」

艾佛斯撇著嘴，裝模作樣地沉吟一陣，「沒錯。」

尼爾無奈地搖著頭，沒再說話。艾佛斯則在一旁悠閒自在地喝啤酒。他起初還會在尼爾釣起魚的時候假意歡呼，後來漸漸沒了聲音，安靜地瞧著尼爾。方才一條魚掙扎得厲害，濺了金髮青年一身的水，濕漉漉的衣服貼在胸膛上，勾勒出緊實的線條；他流了滿額的汗，凌亂的髮絲黏在頰側，隱約遮去了他眼中的神采。他的模樣如此狼狽，卻偏偏讓艾佛斯移不開眼。

艾佛斯已經數不清自己喝了幾瓶啤酒。他生了幾分醉意，眼皮子要掉不掉。盛夏的陽光雖毒辣，因著樹蔭和流水，石面並沒有被照得滾燙，反倒暖洋洋地光躺著就叫人昏昏欲睡。尼爾站直了身子拋竿，動作流暢，鎏金似的髮在空氣中劃出一道漂亮的弧度，雖逆著陽光，卻好似整個人發著光。

艾佛斯的吐息間充斥林中清新的空氣，還有一絲絲河流的潮味。他身上暖意融融，方才又喝了啤酒，口中澀味淡淡。這樣挺好。他想道。這條河、這座樹林、這幾瓶冷啤酒——都挺好。

他闔上眼，聽見尼爾放緩動作的聲響。

這一天——他又想道，而他已經許久沒有這種感覺了——這一天很好。

當天傍晚，尼爾苦著臉走進鎮上的酒館。艾佛斯毫不留情地譏笑他：「你說過你會烤魚，但我沒想到你說的烤是直接把牠們燒成灰。」

「每個人都有失敗的時候。」尼爾低聲嘟囔。

「那你還真常失敗。你可是接連燒焦了十幾條魚。」艾佛斯朝尼爾笑得不懷好意，「這事我一定要告訴惠勒。」

「你那時候在打盹。」尼爾指控道。

「你可以叫醒我。」

兩人入了座，前來點餐的年輕女侍眼神露骨地覷著尼爾，偏偏那書呆子不解風情，只一本正經地讀菜單。艾佛斯倒是注意到了，卻沒打算點醒他。他們隨意點了些食物和酒，酒館裡人聲鼎沸，不過剛入夜，不少人已經酩酊大醉，更有甚者發起酒瘋，扯著喉嚨大聲嚷嚷胡話。

尼爾喝了口酒，眼睛一亮，讚道：「這裡的啤酒果然不錯。」

艾佛斯則叉起一塊牛肉，慢條斯理地嚥下了，才道：「你可以從那張清單上劃掉一件事了。」

尼爾摸了摸胸前的口袋，抽出那張皺巴巴、沾滿水漬的紙。「呃，」他怔愣地瞧著手裡字跡模糊的紙張，聳了下肩膀，「清單毀了。」

他的表情實在太過傻氣，惹得艾佛斯洩出幾聲笑，道：「你可以再寫一張。」

「相信我，我會的。」尼爾甩著那張半乾不濕的紙條，「我還記得上頭都寫了什麼事情。」

「真的？」

「真的。」尼爾一本正經地道，「我記得你到哪裡都想喝酒。」

「別把我講得像個酒鬼。」艾佛斯咕噥道。

「我可沒那樣說。」尼爾晃著啤酒杯，酒液在燈光下一片幽深，「但這裡的啤酒的確值得多喝幾杯。」

「別喝醉了，書呆子。」

「放心，我的酒量挺好。」

艾佛斯將信半疑，道：「我先警告你，如果你喝醉了，我會把你扔在這裡任你自生自滅。」

「這話我原封不動地還給你，艾佛斯。」尼爾哼哼道。他仰頭喝下一大口啤酒。

他們這一喝，就是一整夜。直至酒館打烊，誰也沒有兌現先前的威脅。兩人皆已酩酊大醉，尼爾滿嘴念叨胡話，艾佛斯則格外沈默，趴在桌上，一語不發。這鎮上無人識得他們，還是那女侍來到桌邊，拍了下尼爾的肩膀，喚道：「先生，我們要關門了。」

尼爾毫無反應，反倒是一旁的艾佛斯迷迷糊糊地睜開一隻眼睛，「別理那個呆子，」他喃喃道，「他什麼都不懂。」

女侍又道：「先生，你們該離開了。」

聽了這話，艾佛斯才抬起頭。他茫茫然地環顧四周，目光最後定在尼爾酡紅的臉上。「哦，」他從褲兜裡掏出幾張鈔票塞進女侍手裡，「好。我這就帶他走。」

他撐著桌子，歪歪扭扭地站起身，走到尼爾身邊，粗魯地搖晃對方的肩膀，「起來，書呆子。我們該回旅館了。」

尼爾嘴裡仍碎唸著些無趣的物理規則，絲毫沒搭理他。艾佛斯也半醉不醒，站不穩當，他搖了搖頭，試圖讓腦袋清醒。「尼爾，」他嚷道，「該走了。」

尼爾應了一聲，卻一點兒也不安份。他抓起桌邊的鉛筆，開始在一張空白的餐巾紙上胡亂塗寫。艾佛斯可沒耐心等他，硬是拽著他的臂膀，將人給拉了起來。那張餐巾紙飄落在地，誰也沒管它。那女侍望著兩個爛醉如泥的男人走出酒館，才著手整理桌面。她在掃地的時候撿起那張餐巾紙，上頭字跡歪斜，幾不可見，只有幾個字能勉強辨認：「再和艾佛斯一起喝酒。」

多年之後，每當有人向艾佛斯問起這趟旅程，他還真不曉得自己是如何和尼爾回到旅館。他只記得那晚起了陣涼風，冷得他直哆嗦，鄉間的夜空佈滿了點點星子，空氣清涼，摻著些許濕氣，彷彿隨手一抓，就能擰出水來。

他們跌跌撞撞地進了房，艾佛斯把尼爾扔到床上，自己則到浴室梳洗一番。破舊的旅館熱水時斷時續，他被冷水澆了一頭，腦袋頓時清醒了大半。他草草穿在腰間圍了條浴巾，坐在床邊擦拭濕髮。這房間挺小，兩張單人床之間的縫隙極窄，就算隔著張床，艾佛斯也能聞見尼爾身上發酸的酒氣。他皺了皺鼻頭，探過身，推搡了一把尼爾：「你該去洗澡了。」

尼爾迷迷糊糊地睜開眼，瞧了艾佛斯半晌，忽然傻兮兮地咧開嘴。

「艾佛斯，」他說，「我們在哪裡？」

艾佛斯瞅著這醉醺醺的書呆子，翻了個白眼，「你先聞聞自己身上的味道。」

尼爾抬起手臂，湊近鼻子，旋即皺起臉，「真臭。」

「快去洗澡，尼爾。」

尼爾卻絲紋不動，一雙眼直瞪著泛黃的天花板。「艾佛斯，」他緩緩地道，「我已經很久沒這麼快樂了。」

艾佛斯垂著頭，水珠子自髮間蜿蜒流下，落到雪白色的床單上，打成一個又一個深色的圓。他望進尼爾的眼睛，過了好半晌，才輕聲道：「我也是，尼爾。」

「也許我們該常常來釣魚。」

「但你得答應我一件事情。」

「什麼事？」

「你千萬別烤魚。」

尼爾忍俊不住，笑出聲音。他看向艾佛斯的臉，目光逐漸清明。艾佛斯靜靜地回視他，面上猶帶紅意的青年金髮凌亂，藍眼清澈。房中只點了盞昏黃的燈，艾佛斯能隱約見到尼爾纖長的睫毛影影綽綽地在頰上落下影子。空氣中瀰漫著霉臭味和酒酸氣，一點兒也不好聞的氣味，艾佛斯卻絲毫不介意，緩緩傾下身。

兩人離得極近，氣息交融，艾佛斯輕柔地撥去尼爾額上的髮絲，卻遲遲沒有動作，只喚道：「尼爾。」

尼爾一瞬不瞬地盯著他，雙目晶亮，令艾佛斯記起，在他七歲的時候，他曾經從一名造訪育幼院的青年那兒得到過一顆裹著藍色玻璃紙的糖果。他早就記不清那人的相貌，只記得自己捨不得吃糖，無論到哪兒都隨身帶著，直到那糖果在烈日之下融化，糊了他滿掌黏膩。

而尼爾，這藍眼睛的書呆子，像極了那顆糖。艾佛斯的指尖發顫，想撫上身下人的面龐，卻不敢下手。他正兀自怔愣，猛覺頸脖一重，頭被壓了下去，唇上一熱。

那是一個挾著溪流潮味和酒精氣息的吻。兒時的艾佛斯曾無數次幻想那顆糖果的味道，卻不曾料到竟會是這般滋味。尼爾攬著他的後頸，力道溫和，卻足夠堅定。

艾佛斯閉上眼睛，任由尼爾翻過身，將他壓在床上。他想起夢中那座幽深的沼澤，一叢叢纏人的水草，以及尼爾被池水吞沒的金髮。他回抱住尼爾，抱得那樣緊，指節微微泛白。

尼爾就算吃痛，依舊面不改色，只在艾佛斯臉上留下一個又一個輕柔的吻。其中一個吻落在艾佛斯的鼻頭上，害得他一陣瘙癢，不由開始發笑。

尼爾見狀，語帶不滿地問道：「你在笑什麼？」

「我在笑你全身發臭。」艾佛斯笑得越發開懷，推搡了一把尼爾，「快去洗澡。」


End file.
